The general objective of the Rutgers Resource is to apply advanced methods of computer science, particularly artificial intelligence, to problems of biomedical research and practice. The Resource will promote the developement and use of computer systems for expert consultation in medical diagnosis and management, and for research assistance in processes of scientific experimentation and theory formation. Organizing and representing biomedical knowledge at different levels (descriptive, ruled-based mathematical submodels), and relating the levels through generalized strategies for communication and control with a user, constitutes a major component of our proposed research. We continue the present structure of the Resource, with a set of core projects concentrating on general artificial intelligence investigations, and a set of collaborative projects that provide the context within which the methods can be tested. The major areas of biomedical application are in rheumatology, where we are collaborating with Drs. D. Lindberg & G. Sharp at the University of Missouri-Columbia, in clinical pathology, where we are working with Dr. Robert Galen of the Cleveland Clinic Foundation, and in ophthalmology, where we have a major collaboration with Dr. C. Dawson at the University of California-San Francisco. An important aspect of our research is technology transfer, producing prototypes that will be useful to clinical researchers and practitioners. We have pioneered developments in this field by putting an expert system on a chip, incorporated in a widely used clinical instrument: a serum protein electrophoresis analysizer. We have also succeeded in transferring the large rheumotology consultation knowledge base onto a M68000 microprocessor machine, which will be accessible and affordable to smaller investigative groups and clinicians. We are proposing to continue these innovations through experimentation with different kinds of microprocessor systems, introducing better graphics and other user-friendly interfaces. These systems will be tested and evaluated by our biomedical collaborators. In addition to the research in the Resource, we intend to continue the highly successful dissemination activities of the AIM Workshop series, and the Rutgers participation in national AIM collaborative research. We are proposing to purchase sufficient workstations for intensive software development in the Resource, and enough microcient workstations for intensive software development in the Resource, and enough microprocessor based systems for testing and diffusion of our prototypes to the AIM community.